Mythology Mix-Up
by Emmaline Haesel
Summary: The Kanes and Co. meet the greeks at Camp Half-Blood, and deal with the ensuing chaos and repercussions. I would like to give credit to my little Bro who helped me write this fan fic.
1. Chapter 1: Carter

** Hey. Carter talking. **Pharaoh of the gods. Magician. Older Brother of Sadie Kane. Etc. (Sadie says I should stop bragging and get to the "meat", as she puts it.[ For your information, Sadie, I am not bragging. I'm trying to get this recording off the ground.] _Yeesh._)

So, any who (Did I seriously just say that?), where were we? Oh yeah. So Apophis is gone. Gods retreat to preserve Ma'at. Happy ending. Yeah...not really. Well at least not for us Kanes. Let's start at Brooklyn House, shall we?

After the fight with Apophis, all the gods left. Yeah. _Bye-Bye! _So I was just a normal magician without the help of the war god Horus.

But I still taught the path of the gods. Of course I had help. Sadie and Zia were helping me. I was sitting in the Great Room on the couch with Zia, studying books on defensive spells.

Sadie was in her room getting ready for our trip to Long Island. well that or talking with Walt.(Sadie tells me she was doing neither but actually practicing on her combat magic.)

Felix was using his newest spell, _Se-kebeb,_ to make a play place for his penguins (typical). Shelby was chasing the other ankle biters with a sword that I guess she made from her crayons (As it was streaked with pinks and yellows). The Great Room didn't seem abnormal at all.

When Zia and I had reached the ninety-second chapter, I had to ask her something that had been on my mind for days: "Zia. What do you think will happen if the gods return? Will we host them again or will they-."

I was cut short by Zia leaning over and kissing me. "Shh. You talk _way_ to much, Carter.", she said. "You should just worry about the present." To that I had no answer, as my brain was still on "reboot" after her kiss. I was praying that the hieroglyphs for "still processing" weren't glowing on my forehead.

Suddenly Sadie came bounding down the stairs, taking them 3 at a time. "Carter! We need to go now!", she yelled at me. "What? Why?" I jumped up. "What's going on?" "Another burst of energy from Long Island, but this time from Long Island Sound." She started to calm down. "So, what? We were planning to go in an hour. Why now?", Zia asked. "It's not like we're on a one-time business." "Well...uh..we uh." Sadie looked thoroughly embarrassed. Without notice, Walt/Anubis had walked into the room. "Well, I say better do it now, than at the last second.", he said calmly. "This may become a threat." "Well, I suppose if there is a liable reason, the we should go now.", Zia said. That left it to Sadie and I. "Well I'm going.", Sadie said, probably to go with her boyfriend Walt/Anubis. That left it down to me. "Why ask? If you all are going then I'm coming too." "Then it's settled. We're leaving for Long Island Sound now.", said Sadie.

Honestly, I didn't care because we spent half an hour arguing, so it was then or later. Sadie ran off with Walt to open a portal. Zia went to get her magic supplies. I went to the library to tell Cleo and Khufu we were going. "Cleo?", I called to the empty room. "Are you in here?" No reply came except for my own voice echoing around. I turned and closed the door. I went out onto the terrace. To my surprise I found Khufu eating Doritos (They were sour cream and onions, except the N and S were painted over, so it read "Sour Cream and Onio!"). "Khufu. We're going now. Tell Cleo when you next see her.", I said to the the baboon. "_Agh!", _he grunted.

I walked up to the roof to find Sadie, Walt, and Zia all waiting by a swirling sand vortex. "Let us go.", Zia said.

Zia and Walt jumped through, but Sadie stayed behind. "Carter. There is something you should know...when I opened the portal, i imagined the sound. But something else blocking me out. We should be carful." I was about a to say something sarcastic like "_No duh." _but, seeing the concerned look on my sister's face, I decided not to. "Ok", I said to her. And with that we jumped through the portal.


	2. Chapter 2: Carter

**Yep.** Still Carter.

So any way, when I stepped through that vortex, I was greeted by an amazing sight. We were on a hill, overlooking at a large valley. There was a great deal of training courses including a climbing wall, an archery range, a stable, and even a lake, where at least six canoes were paddling along. Then to the south, I saw a big white house (Which I later learn is called the Big House.), and a field of strawberry bushes bearing bright red strawberries [_Ow, _Sadie. what was that for? Oh so you think it's too-. Oh never mind.]. And in the middle of it all, there lay a ring of cabins that I bet could house half of our initiates. However, the prize winner of occupying our attention was the dragon, who was bronze and was coiled around a pine tree to our left. And above the dragons head, in the branches of the pine, glittered a Golden Fleece, (All though I'm no good a Greek mythology, which I guessed was _the_ Golden Fleece) was hanging on a brach in the tree the dragon was wrapped around.

Zia was apparently having a staring contest with the dragon, as they were sending warning glares back and forth. "Uh, Zia? What's going on with you?", I asked as she walked toward the dragon, as if in a trance. "Zia!"

Then, that moment, five things happened at once: the dragon lunged, Zia came out of her trance, alarm horns rang out, Walt and Sadie yelled and surged forward to defend Zia, who promptly fell to the ground out cold, and, to top that sugar, about twenty teens ran toward us, about half in armor. They were on horses, on foot, armed with bows, swords, and paddles (Probably from the lake.).

That's when things went the predictable way. And by that I mean haywire. The dragon pounced Zia, and was thrown off of her by a blast of wind from of Sadie, then retreated to the tree.

A stout, young blonde, armed with a spear and shield yelled "They're trying to steal the Fleece!" Of course that would've most likely end in our deaths, except the crowd hesitated.

"Uh, Clarisse?", said a boy in front. Then his brother, I guessed, said "They don't look like half-bloods. Maybe they're friendly..." "Or maybe not.", Clarisse snapped back at the boys. "With Jason and Percy gone, we are barely able to defend against these nutters and those pesky Romans, assuming they pose a threat. So," She turned her expression on us which, by the way, said "_Mess with me and I'll rearrange your dental_ _work_." "Are you a threat? Lets find out. Oh, and what's your name boy?" "Carter", I replied tartly.

I didn't like being called "boy", as I was the pharaoh oh the gods, but I kept it to myself.

"What's a Half-Blood?", Sadie asked me. "I don't know.", I replied.

Sadie and Walt, now supporting Zia moved forward to come with me but Clarisse told them off: "No. Just him." She gestured at me.

We walked south, to the large house. Clarisse led me straight through the porch door, to find a ping pong table littered with snacks and had two men discussing something when we walked in. One of the men was in a wheelchair, the other drinking a diet coke.

"...and I can only hope they get there safely.", the one in the wheelchair was saying. "I wouldn't mind if they failed but-. it appears we have company.", the other said. "Chiron. I found this one and three others out by Thalia's pine. Can I test him to see if he's worthy to stand with us Greeks?" She asked it so casually like "pass the salt shaker please.". Of course this alarmed me, so I summoned my crook and flail from the Duat and backed away.

"My word, what have we here? A magician? Clarisse! You brought entertainment!", said the dude with the coke. "No. Mr.D", she said." This is my capture." "Don't challenge me," I said seriously. "I was crowned king of the gods." This seemed to have no effect however. "Ha! The king of the gods is Zeus, fool, not some kid like you.", Clarisse said approaching while brandishing her spear.

"Sa-per", I muttered. The hyroglyphs glowed on Clarisse's spear and only Mr.D noticed. "Hey what are those...?" Too late he realized what they really were. Clarisse struck... and missed me by two feet. She tried again. No luck. Then I easily stepped forward and made it a three part spear with my flail.

"These are the weapons of Ra. Do not challenge me, or be destroyed. I _am_ the pharaoh off the Egyptian gods."

I have never seen a god as mystified as Mr.D was, but he managed to give me a first. And with that I put my weapons back in the Duat, and stormed out to find my team.


	3. Chapter 3: Sadie

**A/N:**Hey! Chapters written like this are by me, and like the first two are by my brother.

Disclaimer:Don't own any of these characters! They're Rick Roirdan's!

XxXxX

**Hello. ****Sadie yapping.** (No, Carter I am not a dog. _God_.) So Miss Rearranging-Dental-Work-Is-My-Job took Carter to the big house, while I'm stuck with a limp Zia to handle. "Ok...", I say to Walt. "What's the game plan?"

"Well, I suppose we have to help Zia, but I'm no good at healing spells."

"Well then, take her back to Brooklyn. See if Jaz can help.", I told him.

"How?", he asked. "I don't know where an artifact is."

"Maybe these _Greeks_ have an infirmary." I said the word like a cuss.

"Of course we do," said a new voice. I whirled and found my self face to face with he boy who had spoken up earlier.

"What are you doing here?", I asked him.

"I live here. I'm Travis Stoll, son of Hermes."

"Pleasure"

"Umm, Sadie?", Walt said. "We should just get Zia to the infirmary."

"Ok Walt", I said to him. "You and Travis can take her there."

"Can she take ambrosia?", Travis asked

"Yes", Walt said immediately.

So... ten, twelve minutes ago, Carter went in then later he comes out looking like he was steaming over something. As he got closer I could hear him muttering something about stupid Greeks.

"Think they know everything! Bah! I could show them a thing or two!", he was muttering.

"Geez, what's got you bent out of shape? Did those big, bad Greeks insult you?", I said mockingly.

"No.",he said.

"Wow, what did they do if you are complaining?"

"They think we Egyptians are playthings. But, we are a force to be reckoned with."

"Aw, I feel bad for them. Hmm, how do they like their Sadie? Full-out, or bloody deadly butt-kicking?" I asked, making Carter crack a smile.

"They want the Kane special."

"Non-magic, or full-magic power?" I asked, almost smirking with glee.

"Oh, well we should check their infirmary supplies, see if they can handle what the Kanes and Co. dish out," Carter said with mock concern, then glee, his expression mirroring mine.

"Or make sure they have a lack of supplies," I said evilly.

"Now, Sadie, I'm sure our dad doesn't want to see any Greeks any time soon," Carter said with mock concern.

"Oh, stop ruining my fun!" I whined playfully.

"Ok. But only 'cause you're my partner!"

And with that we went for the big house.

XxXxX

**A/N: Sorry it is so short, I will try to write more!**


End file.
